


Stitches

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse, Slight Violence, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Dave has to bandage himself up after a beating from his older bro.He messages John for comfort.





	Stitches

"Dude, thanks for letting me call you." Dave smiles lightly as he rests his phone in between his shoulder and his head. Wasn't even an hour ago Dave was getting his ass handed to him by his bro on the roof.

"It's no problem, Dave." John happily chimes. "You don't have to keep telling me that, you know?"

"I know." Dave lifts up his shades. He needs to clearly see his wound right now. 

It stings as he pulls the needle the rest of the way through his own skin.

He focuses instead on listening on John's story. "So today, I found out that some kid is shitting in all of the hallways as some kind of prank."

"Is it you?" Dave asks. He silently winces at the pain of shutting his wound close.

"No!" John playfully shuts Dave down. "It's just something I though you'd like to hear. Plus, Dave. I have more class than that."

"So what would you do instead?" Dave asks, setting up the other stitch. "Pee on everything?"

"No!" John laughed. "Gross! I'd fill the hall with... balloons filled with whip cream."

"How would you even do that?" Dave chuckles as he pierces himself again. His eyes tearing up from the sharp pain.

"That's the question!" John points out. "I'd have to not go to any classes and pretend to be sick that day, so no one knows it was me! That's my cover, but I guess I'd have to work in the bathrooms and then toss them outside and into the hall!" 

"Whoa." Dave pretended to be blown away. "You're revealing all of your secrets to me, thought magicians weren't supposed to do that."

"My magic phase is over Dave." John groans. "I'm more mature now!"

Dave chuckles as he finished closing up his wound. "Sure, sure... but we're both still just kids."


End file.
